Pasado presente futuro
by himesoul
Summary: ¿amores prohibidos? ¿de verdad son prohibidos? ¿que paso con Aizen? ¿Isshin tiene un secreto?
1. ¿Una carta para Isshin?

_Hola a todos este es un nuevo fic que espero que les agrade tiene de todo un poco así que dará muchas sorpresas _

_Tengo que aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes no son míos sino de Tite Kubo pero he creado algunos que darán muchas sorpresas._

**¿Una carta para Isshin? **

**********************************************************************

Una mañana normal en Karakura bueno o al menos eso parecía…

-Viejo llego una carta para ti - se escuchó una voz obstinada

-¿Para mí para mi Karin?

-¡Sí~, viejo! No sé porque te emocionas tanto por una simple carta

-¡Es que es que no recibía un hace mucho tiempo! - dijo aquel hombre con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡¡¡Ash!!! Ridículo - afirmó la pelinegra Karin

-Papá una carta que emoción ¿De quién es? - dijo una pequeña niña muy dulce

-No se Yuzu. Sólo dice que es de América

-¿Y qué esperas para abrirla?

-Uhm es que me da pena abrirla, voy a romper el sobre ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

-Ash, irritante - se quejó Karin

-Ya me voy - dejó saber un guapo muchacho mientras salía de casa

-No vas a desayunar Ichi-ni - dijo la pequeña Yuzu

-¡Eh! ¡No~! Ya se me hizo tarde. Lo siento Yuzu

-Siempre es lo mismo - dijo la niña con una expresión de tristeza

-¡Ah~, es verdad! Tu carta papa ¿De quién es?- Cambiando su rostro triste por uno de emoción

-Ya he dicho que no la voy a abrir Yuzu, y es mi última palabra- afirmó el hombre con una expresión muy segura moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo

-¡¡¡¡Ash~!!!! Desesperante - gruñó Karin

-Bueno me retiro a mi cuarto porque ¡si no~…..! Ustedes van a insistir para abrir la carta – soltó una carcajada - Y no lo haré - se burló Isshin mientras se conducía a su cuarto

Ya en su cuarto dejó descansar su cuerpo en la cama mirando sin perder de vista la carta

**Pov. Isshin**

-Así que de América… bueno sólo conozco a una persona en América pero, ¿por qué me mandaría una carta después de tanto tiempo?

- Ash~, no la quería abrir en frete de las niñas ya que si lo hago seguro estarían pegadas a mi costado mirando la carta y no quiero que se enteren de nada

**Fin pov. Isshin **

En ese momento Isshin empezó a abrir la carta su rostro expresaba miedo, temor imaginando posibilidades de porque aquella persona le mandaría una carta después de tanto tiempo; abrió el sobre y extendió la hoja y efectivamente se trataba de la persona que el pensaba

-¡¡¡Ash~!!! Enserio eres molesta mandar una carta así, si que sigues igual de despreocupada - exclamó

- Papá, ¿pasa algo? - se escuchó una voz desde afuera de la habitación mientras tocaba la puerta

-¿Esto? ¡No! nada Yuzu

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó dudosa la pequeña

-Sí Yuzu no pasa nada, pero gracias eres una buena hija te preocupas por tu pobre padre - lloriqueó Isshin

-Por favor atiendan el hospital yo me voy a echar una siesta ¿sí?

-Claro papá, no te preocupes

Las niñas fueron a atender el hospital mientras que Isshin se quedó en su habitación para leer aquella extraña carta:

-Espero de que no se trate de algo grave esta niña no se aparece en años y lo único que hace es mandar una carta

En ese momento se dispuso a leer la carta la cual decía:

**De: **_**Tu hermanita querida**_

**Para: **_**El mejor hermano**_

_Hola Isshin se que estarás pensado que soy una despreocupada que después de tanto tiempo solo mando una carta. Y sí soy una despreocupada; sabes que si no te he escrito en años es porque no he querido involucrar a tu familia en mis problemas no quería que tus hijos se vieran envueltos en situaciones peligrosas._

_Bueno lo que te tengo que decir es un poco ¿cómo lo digo? Uhm, bueno mejor te lo digo de una vez; si te llego esta carta es porque ya estoy muerta, se que esta no es la manera de decirlo y menos de despedirme de ti me hubiera gustado despedirme en persona pero no se dio el momento la enfermedad me gano la batalla irónico ¿no?_

_Me enfermé ya hace 1 año y desde ese día no han encontrado una cura para mi enfermedad y creo que sabes porque, desde que supe que me quedaba poco tiempo decidí dejar un testamento o bueno algo que se le parece y en el deje escrito que cuando falleciera le mandaran esta carta a mi único pariente y ese eres ¡Tú~!_

_Y pues hay algo que te quiero pedir, un gran favor se que es algo demasiado sorpresivo bueno ¡Uf! Ay voy necesito que aceptes a mi hija es tu casa no quiero causarte problemas pero espero que cuides de ella; ella te ha extrañado. Sabes siempre quería ir a Japón pero no podíamos. Pero ahora es diferente ella no tiene a nadie aquí y la única persona en este mundo en quién confió y sé que la puede cuidar, eres tú, entiéndeme necesito tu apoyo y no te preocupes por lo económico ella tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerse._

_Bueno creo que eso es todo, ¡Ah~! Por si no te has dado cuenta en el sobre hay 2 hojas bueno en la otra hoja te explico mas o menos lo que debes saber de mi hija. No se aunque ya la conoces un poco lo puse en esta hoja porque no me alcazo jajajaja sabes gracias porque se que la aceptaras ahora si _

_Adiós uhm como te digo hermano o mejor capitán, fue un gusto ser tu teniente._

Al terminar de leer esta carta sus ojos se humedecían y sus mejillas empezaron a sentir que corría algo en ellas pero al mismo tiempo lanzó una sonrisa recordando a esa alegre muchacha a su... teniente.

-En verdad nunca cambio no me imagino como crió a su hija - en ese instante dio un gran suspiro

-¿Su hija? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado no veo ha esa pequeña. Hace muchos años Hitomi, ese es su nombre, ¿Cómo estará? Tiene casi la misma edad que Ichigo ¡Ah~, es verdad! la otra carta

Pero antes de que cogiera la carta escuchó un sonido que lo desconcentro, era Yuzu que tocaba la puerta

-Papá tenemos una emergencia

-Si ya voy Yuzu

Lo único que atinó a hacer es coger las dos cartas ponerlas en el sobre y guardarlas en uno de los cajones de ropa

-Papá apúrate es una emergencia - volvió a reprochar Yuzu

-Sí, sí - afirmó Isshin

Salio corriendo de la habitación llegó a la puerta la cerró y cargo a Yuzu, corrió hacia el hospital con su pequeña hija en brazos

-Papa luces bastante feliz se nota que la pequeña siesta te sirvió de mucho

-Pues que puedo decir descansar es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida

Padre e hija tuvieron esta pequeña conversación mientras se dirigían al hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ichigo en ese mismo instante ya se encontraba en el Instituto…

**Pov. Ichigo**

_Qué raro que el viejo no me haya pateado o algo cuando salí de casa me pregunto porque. Creo que escuche una carta o algo así seguro se emociono mucho bueno espero que le lleguen cartas mas seguidas _

**Fin pov. Ichigo**

-¡Ichigo~! - gritó fuertemente una pelinegra que con tal grito no solo hizo que

Ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos sino que además se parara de manera brutal mirándola con ganas de asesinarla

-¡¿Maldita enana porque me gritas así?!

-Porque eres un idiota distraído se burlo la pelinegra

-¡¿Y por eso me gritas enana?!

Pero algo interrumpió esta acalorada discusión

-¡Hollow! - exclamaron juntos aquellos dos muchachos

-Rukia voy yo - afirmó el pelinaranja y salió desesperado del aula

-Voy contigo Ichigo - dijo Rukia yendo detrás de Ichigo

Al instante Inoue se paro. Ella también había sentido la presencia del hollow ,al igual que Ishida y Chad, los tres fueron corriendo al alcance de los dos anteriores

Ya en el campo de batalla Ichigo ya convertido en shinigami

-¿Dónde está? Rukia, dime

-Pues no se mi localizador parece que esta fallando

- ¡Mira! ahí esta - señalando a un enorme arrancar

-Otra basura, pensé que este seria mejor que el anterior

-Deja de quejarte y ya pelea

-Kurosaki - se escuchó una voz desde lejos

-Inoue, Chad, Ishida pero qu.. -Antes de que digiera algo más el arrancar lo atacó

-Maldito shinigami te voy a matar - renegó aquel monstruo

Ichigo dio un salto atrás y se proponía a envestir a la bestia cuando de pronto se escuchó dos voces masculinas

-¡Zabimaru!

-¡Kazeshini!

Y en el acto aquel hollow desapareció

-Renji, Hisagi, ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Parece que no puedes solo- dijo en un tono burlón el pelirrojo

mientras que el muchacho con peculiar tatuaje de 69 miraba despreocupado a Renji

_Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo que espero les halla gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews y sus recomendaciones_


	2. ¿Qué pasó con Aizen?

Pues aqui una nuevo capitulo, bueno espero que le agrade eh~! Bueno también es mi deber aclarara que Bleach es de Tite al igual que los personajes (uno que otro mio).

Ah! Les queiria decir que como este Fic es como uan especie de continuación me tome la libertad de elegir un opening y ending (el opening al comienzo y el ending al final del Fic)

El opening es de Aqua Timez la canción Natsu no Kakera

Opening: .com/watch?v=b4Ju72ab-Yc

* * *

**¿Qué paso con Aizen?**

Con la llegada de estos dos visitantes inesperados Ichigo se mostró muy furioso ya que interrumpieron su gran pelea, bueno eso pensaba el:

_-Porque diablos vienes a interrumpir_ - grito muy irritado el joven pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido

_-No te enojes solo vine a ayudarte, no te ves muy bien Ichigo-_ afirmo el recién llegado pelirrojo tratando de calmar la furia del estresado joven

_-¡Si claro maldito imbesil! ¿Que diablos quieres?, ¿a que te han mandado?-_ volvió a recriminar Ichigo alzando su puño en señal de querer golpear a Renji.

_-Parece que este muy tenso ¡cálmate!_ - dijo muy relajado aquel tatuado Renji

De pronto el pelinaranja sintió un golpe en la nuca, esa sensación que lo hizo alucinar con estrellas, si claro ese golpe, claro de quien mas va a ser si no de Rukia, Ichigo volteo al instante con una mirada amenazadora.

_-Maldita enana porque me golpeas _– pregunto

_-¡Porque es la única manera de que entiendas! solo a golpes maldito imbesil_

_-Enana no te golpeo por……….._

_-¡Ya ya ya! basta Ichigo sabes que Rukia solo lo hizo para calmarte_ – recriminó Renji

_-Es cierto ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti_ - anuncio una voz dulce, era Inoue que apretaba los puños para contener esa rara sensación que siempre tenia cada ves que había un acercamiento entre Rukia e Ichigo.

_-Eh~_! - Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo en el pasto,

-_Esta bien esta bien ya lo entendí_ - el cansado y tenso joven levanto su cuerpo planto su espada en el suelo y se sentó cruzando las piernas poniendo su frente en el mango de su zanpaktou

_-Parece que ya estas mas calmado_- dijo el pelirrojo Renji rascando su cabellera

_-kurosaki no es mas que un troglodita_ - regaño Ishida mientras arreglaba sus anteojos y como siempre con esa pose de saberlo todo, pero lo extraño era la reacción de Ichigo solo levanto la mirada un tanto, lo vio con ganas de asesinarlo, y eso fue todo ¡todo!

_-Parece que lo que paso con Aizen lo afecto mucho mas de que pensamos_ – afirmo el gran mexicano

En aquel momento, el hecho de escuchar aquel nombre hizo que el tranquilo y despreocupado acompañante de Renji voltea la mirada de manera impulsiva.

_-Ese maldito cobarde-_ dijo entre diente el joven sentado en el pasto

_-Bueno ya dejando ese tema de lado ¿a que has venido Hisagi y tú, Renji?-_pregunto un tanto desconcertada la pequeña Rukia

_-Pues lo que pasa es que como sabes todo quedo un desastre después de la batalla que hubo con Aizen, todos los capitanes estas reordenando sus escuadrones y algunos como el capitán Ukitake están arreglando el Rukongai__,__ tu sabes después de tener que tele transportar a toda Karakura a la sociedad de las almas y luego volverla a tele transportar al mundo real fue un trabajo que causo pequeños desastre._

_-Si todo so ya lo se_

_-Bueno pues……_- Pero antes de que soltara alguna otra palabra de su boca el chico de su costado aquel que no le tomo importancia a nada de lo que había pasado golpeo suavemente el pecho de Renji

-_Deja Renji yo lo explico –_ hizo saber el acompáñate de Renji.

_-Claro no hay problema Hisagi _

_-Bueno después de la batalla no se a percibido rastro de el traidor Aizen, asi que a pesar de eso tenemos que estar_ _alertas a cualquier movimiento, es por eso que nos mandaron al mundo real para estar alertas aunque esta misión es de rango de alto, todos lo capitanes están tan ocupados que apenas nosotros dos, tenientes, pudimos venir, pero se nos a comunicado que dentro de muy poco tiempo mandaran reesfuerzos _

_-Las órdenes fueron ir al mundo real unir fuerzas con el shinigami sustituto la shinigami de elite Rukia Kuchiki y todos los posibles aliados de la sociedad de almas, para así estar alertas y vigilar cualquier incidente sospechoso y avisar de inmediato ala sociedad de almas _

_-Eso es lo que nos indico el comandante capitán_- afirmo el pelirrojo

_-Ey~! Ichigo no te pude preguntarte algo pero ya que nos tuvimos retirara de inmediato después __de salir del hueco mundo, y no te pude preguntar-_ terminó de decir Renji.

En el instante el muchacho que yacía sentado en el césped levanto la mirada hacia Renji

_-¡¿Q__ue?!_ -exclamo secamente Ichigo como fastidiado

_-D__ime que es lo que paso realmente con Aizen, pues a nosotros solo nos dijeron que desapareció_

_-__¡¿Quieres saber que pasó?!, Pues ese bastado solo se fue, ¡eso pasó! -_ afirmó muy furioso y se levanto del césped bruscamente, apretó el puño; se sentía frustrado, decepcionando, aturdido

_-__¡Ya entendí!, pero como simplemente se fue, ¿algo debió pasar para que se fuera?, porque cuando estuvimos en el hueco mundo, el capitán Mayuri nos reunió a todos y así salimos todos juntos, lo único que vi la salir fue cuando cortabas a la mitad a ese arrancar y luego gritabas al cielo el nombre de Aizen ¿Por qué?_

_-__¡Lo que pasó!, ni siquiera se que pasó con exactitud simplemente, de pronto se abrió un agujero en el cielo me imagino que fue la garganta y salieron cuatro arrancar de ahí y tres de ellos empezaron a tacar mientras que uno se acerco a Aizen y le dijo algo, luego se volvió a abrir un agujero en el cielo y Aizen ¡ se largo! Junto con el arrancar, maldito ¿porque? ¿Por qué? Si era mi oportunidad se acabar con esto de una ves por todas,¿porque? ¿Por qué?_ , se repetía una y otra vez aquel frustrado Ichigo, el echo que de que no pudo pelear con Aizen y sobre todo no haberlo derrotado, era frustrante si lo tenia al frente esa era la oportunidad entonces ¿porque diablos se tubo que aparecer ese maldito arrancar? que diablos quería porque se fue así; ¿que diablos pasó?- todas las preguntas se le venían a la mente y ninguna tenia respuesta.

_-P__ues yo logre leer los labios de ese Arrancar del que hablas Ichigo_- se escuchó una voz suave pero muy segura.

El solo escuchar esta frase hizo que todos los que prestaban atención a las auto recriminaciones Ichigo voltearan a ver al joven Hisagi

_-__¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!!!_ – gritaron muy sorprendidos y un poco consternados con tal revelación

_- Y__ como es que no as dicho nada hasta ahora_- reclamó Renji ciertamente molesto

_-Pues nadie me preguntó ni comentó __nada con respecto a ese tema como iba a decirlo_ –comentó Hisagi ubicando su dedo índice en su mentón

Mientras que la mirada de Ichigo estaba fijada en el joven Hisagi parecía un tonto mirándolo de esa manera, era raro ver a Ichigo así.

-Bueno ya suéltalo – reclamo Rukia ansiosa por saber que había dicho el arrancar, ¿cual era la razón de que Aizen se largara?

_-P__ues lo único que logre ver fue algo como que decía:" __**ya tengo la información que requería Aizen-sama"**__ y luego Aizen se fue junto con el arrancar, eso fue todo _

_-Q__ue solo eso, maldita sea solo un: "ya tengo la información"- _se quejo Renji

_-L__ejos de pensar en eso no te preocupa que información puede ser – afirmo muy preocupada Rukia _

_-P__ues es verdad_ – afirmó Ishida

_-Q__ue diablos estarán pensando –_ dijo despreciablemente Ichigo con una mirada realmente furiosa

_-__ Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos porque por si no lo recuerdan que tenemos clases_ ¡eh~!

_-E__s verdad dejamos las clases a la mitad_ – recordó la chica de envidiable figura

_-B__ueno ya vamonos_ – dijo Ishida

_-S__i ya vamonos ¿y ustedes que van ha hacer?_ – pregunto dirigiéndose a los llegados de la sociedad de lasa almas

_-__Nosotros iremos a casa de Urahara – _respondió el pelirrojo

_- B__ueno nosotros regresaremos a clases – _afirmo muy segura Rukia

_-¡P__ues yo no!, ¡yo me largo!_ – vocifero Ichigo muy molesto, fastidiado

_-P__ero que diablos dices que tienes Ichigo_ – grito la desesperada Rukia

_-A__caso no te das cuenta Rukia no te das cuenta de lo que paso, no entiendes que no lo pude vencer y ahora va hacer algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es y todo por que no lo derrote en ese momento, ¡es estupido! _

_-Q__ue diablos te pasa sigues con eso _–dijo muy enojada la pequeña Rukia

_-P__ues claro acaso no te das cuenta tienes atrofiado es cerebro o que no lo derrote_- afirmo desesperadamente Ichigo mirando fijamente a Rukia buscando que lo comprenda

Cuando de repente se escucho un suave susurro que poco a poco que iba haciendo más intenso

_-E__to… de repente………. Fue por que no era el momento Kurosaki, de repente no debías derrotarlo ahí en ese instante de repente aun no era tiempo –_ afirmo mas segura de si  
Orihime

_-Q__ue Inoue como, que entonces ¿cuando? ¡¿Cuándo?! Dime ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cuándo?!!!!!!_ – grito como nunca a la dulce chica, grito tanto que logro asustarla, pero se percato de lo que había logrado así que lo único que atino a decir fue

_-L__o…. Siento Inoue enserio lo siento_.

_-Maldito im__besil acaso no puedes controlarte_ – refunfuño enojada Rukia golpeando la nuca del pelinaranja

-¡Enana! ya te dije que no me golpees así

_-P__ues es para que reacciones, lo que Inoue quiso decir es que aun eres demasiado débil para derrotar a Aizen aun debes volverte mas fuerte para derrotarlo que talvez hubieras muerto ¡y entonces nadie lo hubiera derrotado ya!, eso quiso decir Orihime -_ reafirmo Rukia

La palabra de Rukia iban retumbando en los oídos de Ichigo cada una de ellas, en el saber que era débil y que no puede derrotar a Aizen esa palabra Débil, Débil, Débil, Débil en verdad era débil, se sintió un poco mal pero luego se dio cuenta pues si era débil debería entrenar par volverse fuerte, entones que su semblante cambio de la mirada desesperada hacia una mucho mas clara, ¡claro esta era su oportunidad de ser mas fuerte! entonces se levanto y dijo

_-E__ntonces que diablos hago aquí debo entrenar_ – lo dijo en voz alta

_-__Así se habla Ichigo_ –afirmo muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo presente

_-__Así pero antes ¡tenemos que regresar a clases!-_ grito un poco enfadada Rukia

_-Ya __entendí_ – dijo resignado el ya mas calmado Ichigo

Entonces todos estos Jóvenes emprendieron camino hacia el colegio con excepción de Renji y Hisagi que fuerón a la casa de Urahara , mientras de Inoue se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos

Pov. Orihime

**-E****n verdad admiro a Rukia ella simplemente lo puede animar de esa manera y yo solo hice que se alterara más, de verdad no lo puedo ayudar ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, entonces que hago aquí, además me tienen que proteger en las peleas ni siquiera me puedo proteger sola, en cambio ella es fuerte lo anima al instante ella es lo que el necesita, alguien que lo ayude y no lo estorbe.**

Fin Pov Orihime

Entonces la mirada de la bella chica bajo mientras miraba la espalda del chico del cual se preocupaba tanto.

* * *

Aquí el ending de Tommy Heavenly6 la canción Gothic Pink

Ending : .com/watch?v=tmwgYY90C_4

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno termine ojala que pronto terminé el siguiente capitulo, y gracias a los que me dieron sus opiniones espero que sigan gracias hasta la próxima, nos leemos


End file.
